


Accidentally In Love

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: 'Dean asks Cas -his best friend since they were four- to prom, because Cas helps organize the event but is upset that he didn’t even get asked himself. It's no big deal of course, Dean's just helping out a friend. Or that's what he tries to tell himself, until prom night arrives and he sees Cas all dressed up, looking ridiculously gorgeous.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

Dean’s heart was thumping wildly in his chest as he eyed his best friend, who was sitting on the porch steps, doodling something in a notebook. The sun was about to set, but the air was still heavy and warm. Cas loved to draw, and was actually quite good at it. He was absently running his free hand through the dark mess that was his hair, and the sight put Dean at ease, because it was so typically _Cas_. He’d known Cas for so long, yet the joy of being in Cas’ presence would never get old.  

Castiel didn’t even notice Dean as he cautiously approached, and even if he had, he couldn’t possibly suspect what was about to happen. In all honesty; Dean himself still couldn’t believe that he was actually going to do this. It wasn’t something that two guy friends did, and part of Dean worried that maybe this was weird, or inappropriate.

But then he remembered the sadness in Cas’ eyes the other day, when he’d subtly asked whether or not Cas was going to prom, and if he had found a date. The question hadn’t been an unreasonable one, considering that it was Cas who had helped organize the whole thing, and who had been in charge of the decorations. Dean’s heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces when Castiel had informed him with a sad shake of his head that no one wanted to go with him, and that’s how he ended up here.

A _friend date_ , that’s what it would be. Again, no reason to be _this_ nervous. _Man up, Winchester,_ Dean told himself for the umpteenth time that day.

He cleared his throat as he walked up to Castiel, and Cas’ head shot up when he realized that he had company. Blue eyes were clearly excited to see Dean, the deep orange of the fading sun reflected in them. Dean did a double take, not for the first time wondering why on earth Cas couldn’t get a date to begin with. Castiel was definitely not unfortunate looking if you asked Dean, and Dean found himself thinking that if he’d been a chick and Cas had asked him, there was no way he would’ve told Cas no. Seriously, who cared if Cas was a little shy, what the hell was wrong with the students at Lawrence High?

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel greeted, putting down his unfinished sketch, flashing Dean a smile. “You didn’t tell me you were coming over tonight.”

Dean came to a stop, smiling back. Nothing new there; whenever Cas smiled, Dean smiled.

“Yeah, well… Call it a surprise visit.” Dean said, going for a casual tone.

Cas smiled even wider at that, and he patted the vacant space beside him, inviting Dean to sit down with him. Dean did, the nerves returning, full force.

They watched the sunset together in silence, the only interruption being when Cas waved at old Mrs. Connor from across the street who was walking her dog. It wasn’t awkward, because the two of them never needed that many words.

“So eh… Cas.” Dean mumbled once the darkness took over the light completely, crickets chirping in the distance.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I’m actually here to ehm… _ask_ you something.” Dean blurted out, staring a hole in his shoes, because it was less scary than facing Cas.

When he felt the encouraging hand on his arm, Dean shivered and couldn’t help but turn so that he could look at his friend despite his earlier reluctance. There it was again, _that smile_. Castiel was so kind, always so full of light even when the rest of the planet was literally dark, and Dean was taken aback by how much he cared about this one human being that he’d known for pretty much his entire life.

All of the sudden, Dean didn’t care that his little sacrifice would mean that he couldn’t take Lisa, or Anna, or Bela.

“Cas… Look man, if anyone should be going to prom, it’s you. And you’re my best friend so… Let me take you to prom?”

Surprise crossed Castiel’s face, followed by pure shock, until all of it was gradually erased to make place for a thousand watt smile that made the stars in the sky look insignificant.

“You’d really do that for me?” Cas whispered, blue eyes blinking at Dean in awe.

Dean smiled widely before affectionately ruffling Cas’ hair. Cas’ reaction was definitely worth it, all of it.

“Sure.” Dean promised him. “It’s cool… It’s no big deal.”

~

 _It’s no big deal_. Two weeks later now, prom night, and Dean had convinced himself that it was indeed no big deal. Just two friends, hanging out, having fun. Nothing to worry about.

Dean was whistling along to a song on the radio as he parked his dad’s Impala in front of Cas’ house, ready to pick up his date. On second thought, Dean was lucky to have it this easy. He wouldn’t have to worry about impressing someone, he could simply have a good time with his closest friend.

He grinned as he got out of the car and walked up to the front door, ringing the bell with confidence. Perfect, everything was going Dean’s way, _piece of cake._

That was until the door opened, and standing before him was Castiel, wearing a fitted suit, a blue dress shirt that perfectly matched his eyes, and a black silk tie as the cherry on top. Dean’s breath got caught in his throat as his eyes wandered to the casual disarray that was Cas’ hair, not to mention the ecstatic smile that Cas was wearing.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s heart was thundering in his chest again. This time, it wasn’t because of irrational nerves. All he could croak out was a soft greeting of his own.

“Heya, Cas. You look ehm… _nice_.”

~

A few shots of spiked punch, and Dean was feeling somewhat calmer. The sight of Cas thoroughly enjoying himself helped as well; as it was, the two of them were dancing to some up-tempo song. From the corner of his eye, Dean spotted their friends Benny and Charlie, the two of them sipping their drinks while whispering to each other and making suggestive gestures at Dean whenever they knew Cas wasn’t looking. Dean had shot them several glares, but couldn’t be bothered to otherwise call them out on their childish behavior.

This was merely him and Cas having fun, and nothing was wrong with that. So what if Dean had been discreetly ogling Cas for a while now? Cas looked too good for _anyone_ in their right mind to ignore it. So what if he didn’t even feel disappointed when he noted that Lisa was making out with Cole in a corner, whereas Anna was having fun with Balthazar. So what if he only had eyes for Cas? Cas was supposed to be his date, after all. So what if others were throwing them sneaky glances every once in a while, clearly wondering what the deal was with them.

Lost in these thoughts, Dean didn’t notice at first when the song ended, making place for a much slower song. All around them, couples were taking advantage of it, half cuddling, half slow dancing. Dean was about to make some sort of joke and offer to sit this one out in favor of getting a drink, but then he looked back at Cas, who had a vulnerable yet hopeful expression on his face. He inwardly cursed Cas’ eyes. Cas’ clothes. Cas’ hair. Cas’ _everything._

Dean ended up being unable to resist. It always was like that with Cas, wasn’t it?

And then it was Cas in his arms, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder, leaning against Dean as they slowly swayed to the music, his arms wrapped firmly around Dean’s waist. Cas felt good. Cas felt like home, and like everything that Dean had ever prayed he would be allowed to have in his life. Cas smelled of watermelon and cinnamon, mixed with a hint of the not-so-appealing punch.

With a defeated sigh, Dean embraced his fate, his arms tightening around Castiel’s back.

“You enjoying yourself?” Dean murmured against Castiel’s temple, never mind that he already knew the answer.  

“Very much. I can’t thank you enough for tonight, Dean.” Cas breathed into his shoulder, so sincere that Dean could no longer hold himself back.

It started with a simple kiss to Cas’ cheek. It ended with Cas pulling back a bit so that he could look at Dean, cheeks flushed, before Dean lost the fight and dipped his head to kiss Cas right on the lips. He didn’t care that they’d stopped dancing while everyone around them was still moving. He didn’t care that they were in the middle of the dance floor, and the gasps of shock coming from all around them were the least of Dean’s concern.

All he could feel was _Cas_. All he could taste were those perfect lips, so willing and pliant against his own, like they were happy to be there. When Cas pulled away to get some air, Dean rested their foreheads together, still keeping Castiel close.

Dean chuckled as he heard the whistles from their fellow students, placing a hand against the side of Cas’ head, his fingers already playing with Cas’ hair without his permission.

“Dean…” Castiel breathed, lightly nudging Dean’s nose with his own as if he thought that he still needed to get Dean’s attention, even though Dean was already drowning in everything  _Cas_. “I think I’m in love with you… I’m _so sorry_.”

Dean placed a single finger to Cas’ lips to shut him up, those wide eyes tracking Dean’s every move. He only removed his hand so that he could replace that finger with his lips, pulling Cas in for their second kiss.

Smiling against Cas’ mouth as another too cheesy song started playing in the background, Dean realized that he still owed Castiel a reply.  

“Don’t ever be sorry, Cas.” He answered as he held his best friend close. “ _I’m not_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
